Sweet Sixteen
by alastingimpression
Summary: Ruthie turns sixteen and she's ready for a road trip. FINISHED
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer : I don't own the 7th Heaven characters. Good for me.   
  
Author's Notes : This takes place in 2006.   
  
Just what Ruthie has always wanted.. A road trip with five of her best friends, on her sixteenth birthday. But Ruthie, her four best friends, and her boyfriend (who is still Peter) run into a few problems. Then Ruthie has to choose between the three guys she loves most. And that will be a road trip..  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please! I'll love you for ever and ever and never ever ask for anything else ever, ever, ever again!" Ruthie begged. She was turning sixteen in two days, and since it was summer, was begging her parents if she could go on a road trip with five friends. She was getting her license on her birthday, but she wanted freedom.  
  
  
  
"Ruthie! Please! You're not a baby," Annie told her.  
  
  
  
"I know, that's why I was wondering if I could go," Ruthie replied.  
  
  
  
"Which friends?" Annie wanted to know.  
  
  
  
"Jacee, Kelsey, Jason, Daniel, and Peter," Ruthie replied.  
  
  
  
"Three boys? I don't know.." Eric said.  
  
  
  
"I'm sixteen, and I'm not stupid. And besides, you know them," Ruthie pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Daniel.. who's he?" Eric asked.  
  
  
  
"Blonde hair, dark eyes. His hair is kind of long and he always hangs around with Peter," Ruthie replied, getting annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Peter.. Who..? I'm kidding. I know Peter and Jason. Daniel, hm?" Eric asked. Ruthie tapped her fingers on the kitchen table.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Daniel Simmons," Ruthie explained.   
  
  
  
"Well... ok. You can go, but if you come back hurt in any way, or is the car is hurt, you will be hurt," Eric explained.  
  
  
  
"Thank you daddy!" Ruthie exclaimed. She hugged her parents and rushed upstairs to begin calling her friends..  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey, Jacee! What's up?" Ruthie asked as she got on the phone with her best friend, Jacee.  
  
  
  
"Ruthie! Miss Sixteen.. well, almost. Not much going on here. What about there?" Jacee asked.  
  
  
  
"My parents are letting me go on a road trip with five friends. You happen to be at the top of the list!" Ruthie explained.  
  
  
  
"Really? Cool!" Jacee squealed. Jacee was taller than Ruthie, thin, and had long blond hair and blue eyes. All the boys loved her, and always followed her around, but she always gave them a hard time, and never dated the geeks. She's a cheerleader and loves it.   
  
  
  
"Yep. My parents said I could go to Indiana. How cool is that? I mean, not Indiana itself, but the drive to Indiana! We'll be going through some really awesome states," Ruthie explained, "Can you come?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I can. Summer rocks," Jacee explained. And it did, too. 


	2. Chapter Two

Ruthie hung up with Jacee and called Peter next. He was her boyfriend, he had to go.  
  
  
  
"Peter? It's Ruthie," Ruthie said when he picked up.  
  
  
  
"Ruthie, honey, how are you?" Peter asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm great. I called to ask you something," Ruthie explained.  
  
  
  
"Ask away," Peter said.  
  
  
  
"I'm allowed to go on a road trip to Indiana on my birthday, for five days. I can have five friends and I was wondering if you could go?" Ruthie asked.  
  
  
  
"Cool! Let me ask my mom."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Several minutes passed, and Peter got back.  
  
  
  
"I can go! My mom rocks!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yay! We're leaving at night, after my birthday dinner. Be here at nine," Ruthie told him.  
  
  
  
"Got it. See you then, my queen," Peter said. They laughed and hung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
By the time Ruthie had asked everyone, and everyone had accepted the offer, she decided it was time to pack.. but that's when Lucy walked into the room.  
  
  
  
"Hi Ruthie. Could you watch Jennifer for me? I'm going to the doctor," Lucy explained. Jennifer was Lucy's two-year-old daughter. Lucy was pregnant with her second child now.  
  
  
  
"No problem," Ruthie said, "How's the baby?" Ruthie looked at Lucy's big, round stomach and back at her face. Lucy had been having some difficulties.  
  
  
  
"I hope the baby is fine, but I just feel a little weird, I can't explain it. I'll be back soon," Lucy promised.   
  
  
  
"Ok. I'm sure everything will be fine," Ruthie reassured her. They smiled and Lucy left.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ruthie had to take care of Jennifer for a couple hours, until Lucy returned. Lucy was fine, she just had a cold. Ruthie was glad about that, and now she decided to pack..  
  
---  
  
I know it was short.. but the next chapters will be longer. Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter Three

It was finally Ruthie's birthday. She got her license, wnet to dinner, and then she went home and waited.  
  
"It's eight-fifty! Where the heck are they?" Ruthie asked. She was running around like a crazy person. Then the doorbell rang. She answered it. It was Jason. Jason was dark and had big, dark eyes. He was tall and thin and smart.  
  
"Hey Jason! You're the first one here," Ruthie said.   
  
"Ok, cool. Where do I put my stuff?" Jason asked. He yawned.  
  
"Over on the couch. Are you tired?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Sort of, I've been up awhile. I'll be ok," Jason replied.   
  
"Ok," Ruthie said. Jason sat down and closed his eyes. Ruthie laughed. Then the doorbell rang again. She answered it again. It was Kelsey. Kelsey had light-brown hair and brown eyes. She was about as dark as Ruthie and was shorter than her.  
  
"Hey Kelsey!" Ruthie exclaimed, "Welcome! You can put your stuff on the couch by Jason's."  
  
"Ok, thanks Ruthie," Kelsey said. She threw her stuff on the couch with a loud 'thud', waking up Jason.   
  
"What? What?" Jason asked, startled.   
  
"You just go back to sleep, we won't leave you behind," Ruthie explained. Jason laughed.  
  
"Sure." Peter walked in.  
  
"Hi Ruthie," Peter said, putting his stuff on the floor, "When are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as Miss Casually-Late and Mr. Always-Late gets here," Ruthie explained, refering to Jacee and Daniel.  
  
"Yeah, where is Jacee?" Kelsey asked, "And what's-his-face."  
  
"They're both gone, that tells you something," Jason replied smiling.  
  
"Ew! There are little kids around here, Jason!" Kelsey said, smacking him.  
  
"So? They'll be our age soon enough," Jason reasoned. They all laughed. Then Jacee walked in, shortly followed by Daniel. "And they walk in together. That tells you something."  
  
"Shut up, Jason!" Jacee said.   
  
"I'd like to see Miss Can't-Break-A-Nail make me," Jason teased. Jacee smiled and jumped on him.  
  
"Ow! How much do you weigh, woman?" Jason asked.  
  
"Guys, let's quit goofing around. We have to leave now!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"You're on the verge of a heart attack, aren't you?" Ruthie asked him.  
  
"I just hate preparing. It's nerve racking!" Peter explained. They laughed. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: Sweet Sixteen  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG (Sexual references)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Just what Ruthie has always wanted: A road trip with five of her best friends, on her sixteenth birthday. But Ruthie, her four best friends, and her boyfriend (who is still Peter) run into a few problems.**

_Writer's Note: This story takes place two years from now, when Ruthie is turning sixteen. She's dating Peter, so it's as if he never moved away._

The road was calling their names. Literally.

"Can you hear it? It's saying 'Ruthie, Peter, Jacee, Jason, Kelsey, Daniel.. come and follow me!'" Daniel was acting like a retard. They had just pulled out of the Camden house in Jacee's Convertable. It was very uncomfortable with five people. They were all going to take turns driving, except for Kelsey, who was only 15 and only had her learner's permit. Jacee was driving. Jason was sleeping in the passenger side, and Kelsey was sitting on him. Peter, Ruthie, and Daniel were in the back. Daniel was throwing popcorn.

"Daniel! Shut up!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"You shut up!" Daniel yelled. They were laughing and talking and the music was up so loud, Jason couldn't get to sleep.

"I have an idea! How about you all shut up and turn off that stupid music so some people can sleep!" Jason yelled. Kelsey slapped him. "Ow!" 

"Everybody be really loud so Jason can't get to sleep!" Jacee told everyone.

"I second that motion!" Ruthie yelled, right in Jason's ear.

"Whoo!" They all yelled, all except for Jason.

"This is so fun. And to think, we're just now out of Glen Oak," Peter explained.

"My parents are SO going to kill me if this car is not perfect when I get home, so I'm warning you people! Especially you, Daniel!" Jacee yelled. The music soon became a slow song and they changed the channel. None of them wanted to think of love, sadness, or even making out at a time like that. It was just a big party.

"What kind of music is this?" Daniel asked.

"I think that's an old Britney Spears song," Ruthie explained.

"That was SO five years ago!" Kelsey said.

"You're a Britney fan?" Jacee asked.

"Yeah. I have all of her CD's. She was like, my idol as a child. I'm totally over that now, though," Kelsey explained.

"You people need mental help," Jason stated.

"Look who's talking," Jacee replied.

"Good one, Jacee!" Ruthie yelled. She gave her a high-five. Then Kelsey stuck her head out the window and yelled at the top of her lungs, just for fun.

About an hour later, they were out of gas. It was ten fifteen and they were all getting tired.

"We could sleep now," Jacee suggested after filling up the gas tank.

"Great idea. Where are we going to sleep?" Jason asked, "Cause' anywhere is find with me."

"Are we going to a hotel?" Peter asked.

"No, we're sleeping in this car," Ruthie replied.

"Are you serious?" Daniel asked, putting his arm around Ruthie.

"No nasty thoughts, Daniel," Ruthie explained, taking his arm off, "And yes, I'm serious."

"Aw, crap. So is Kelsey going to be on my lungs the whole night? If so, I don't think I'll make it. She's heavier than she looks," Jason said.

"No, you can sleep on the floor," Kelsey explained.

"What floor?" Jason asked through gritted teeth.

"I think that's the point, Jason, no floor," Ruthie explained. They were all laughing again.

"Um, all right.. but can we put on some slow songs?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, none of us like you in that way," Jacee explained.

"You never know," Daniel protested.

"We know," Ruthie explained.

"Yeah, same," Kelsey agreed.

"Fine!" Daniel said.


	5. Chapter Five

**Title: Sweet Sixteen  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG (Sexual references)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Just what Ruthie has always wanted: A road trip with five of her best friends, on her sixteenth birthday. But Ruthie, her four best friends, and her boyfriend (who is still Peter) run into a few problems.**

_Writer's Note: This story takes place two years from now, when Ruthie is turning sixteen. She's dating Peter, so it's as if he never moved away._

It was soon quiet, and everyone was asleep. Jason was squished between the back seat and front seat, Jacee was still in the driver's seat, but she'd shifted, Kelsey as in the passenger's seat, almost falling off, Daniel was leaning against the car and Ruthie was leaning against Peter. All were asleep. Then they heard a noise. Someone snored. They broke into laughter.

"Who.. was that?" Ruthie asked.

"I think it was Kelsey!" Daniel exclaimed. Kelsey stirred.

"What was me?" Kelsey asked.

"You snored, dummie!" Jacee replied.

"I did not," Kelsey protested.

"Oh, yes, you did," Jason explained. They all laughed some more and drifted into sleep.. 

Early the next morning, they were on the road again. They were almost out of California, when they spotted a sign that said 'Clear Water Park - 2 Miles.' At this time, Ruthie was driving. 

"Hey guys, wanna go to that park and eat?" Ruthie asked. They had taken a cooler full of stuff.

"Yeah, sure. I'm starving," Jacee replied.

"You eat?" Daniel asked.

"Yes I eat. Why?" Jacee asked. 

"You're so thin.. so thin," Daniel replied, putting his arm around her. They all laughed.

"Daniel! Let's please keep this road trip PG!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll live by the rules.. this time," Daniel replied, he leaned back.

"You seriously need to grow up," Peter told him. Everyone let out a low 'ooh...'

"You seriously need to mind your own business," Daniel shot back. More 'oohs.' 

"You guys seriously need to stop arguing. Me and Jacee are inbetween you, and I doubt she wants to be killed any more than I do," Jason explained.

"Shut up, Jason," Daniel commanded.

"All right, now it's getting personal," Jason replied. He sat up. Ruthie pulled over. All the girls were yelling 'fight, fight, fight' The boys got out of the car.

"Come on, Peter, let's hurt this loser!" Jason said.

"I'm with you," Peter exclaimed. Then Daniel dove into them. In a matter of moments they were all on the ground, fighting. The girls were still screaming and cheering.

"Come on Peter! Come on Jason! You guys can beat him up!" Ruthie yelled.

"Yeah!! Beat up Daniel!" Jacee agreed.

The fight continued. They were grunting and pouncing on each other.

"You guys giving up yet?" Daniel asked, getting to his feet and ramming his fist into Peter's shoulder. Peter cringed, but fought back. 

"Not unless you are," Jason replied, and he jumped on Daniel, knocking him to the ground. Then Jason and Peter proceeded to smack, punch, and kick him. Then Daniel got up, and went after Peter. He pushed Peter into a nearby tree. Peter threw himself against Daniel with all his might. By now, all three boys were panting and sweating like crazy.

"Come on, you know I can take you guys," Daniel yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Peter asked, his shoulders heaving. Jason punched Daniel.

"Positive," Daniel replied.

Then Peter punched him in the mouth. Daniel backed away, in pain. He was bleeding. He didn't let that stop him. He lunged for Jason, punching him right in the eye. Jason covered his eye, and his eyes started watering. Then Peter lunged ontop of Daniel and the two fell on the ground and punched and kicked and screamed. Daniel rolled on Peter, Peter rolled on Daniel. They were moving back and forth. Jason got back involved and soon enough Daniel was lying on the ground, his shoulders heaving.

"Fine," Daniel breathed between words, "You..win." Jason and Peter collapsed on the groun in victory. All the girls clapped. They helped the boys up and then realized, they were at the park.

"Should we eat now?" Kelsey suggested.

"I'm hungry," Ruthie replied. 

"I can't eat," Daniel explained, "I broke a tooth. Well, Peter broke my tooth. Daniel's mouth was bleeding and he had scratches on his arms and face. Peter had a bruise on his face and his arm was bleeding from a deep scratch. Jason had a black eye and his lip was bleeding. The girls looked at them in pity.

"You guys look horrible," Ruthie admitted.

"I can imagine," Jason replied. They walked over to an open picnic bench.

Jacee had decided that she would get everyone's lunch ready, and they could just go do whatever until it was all set up. Jacee was great that way. Ruthie and Peter had decided to take a walk along the riverbank. It was beautiful.

"You're really lucky. You're not as bloody as Daniel," Ruthie told him. 

"Yeah, when two guys gang up against one, it's pretty obvious how it'll all work," Peter explained with a laugh. Then, his cell phone rang. "Crap, it's probably my mom." Peter answered it and walked away. Ruthie just stood beside a tree. Then she saw Jason just standing a few feet away. She walked up to him. 

"Hey. You guys were great," Ruthie told him. 

"Thanks for cheering," Jason replied. Ruthie looked around.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Ruthie said. It was. The trees were really green and full.

"Yeah, it is," Jason agreed. They just stood there for a minute. Then they looked at each other.

"Let me look at your eye," Ruthie said, refering to his black eye.

"How bad is it?" Jason asked.

"You look pretty beat up," Ruthie explained. She came closer to him and looked at his eye. It was bruised, all right. She touched it. He flinched in pain. "Does that hurt?" 

"A little," Jason explained.

Then, just standing there, they met each other's eyes. Ruthie leaned in to him and they kissed. His sweaty, long-ish, dark hair fell into her face and she held onto his shoulders, before running one hand though his hair. He put his arms around her for a second, then let his arms fall to his side. The kiss lasted several meaningful seconds until they realized. Ruthie pulled away.

"Wow. Oh my gosh. Don't say anything!" Ruthie said, realizing she'd just cheated on her boyfriend. She looked at Jason. "I have to go."

"Ruthie, wait! I'm sorry, Ruthie!" Jason called. She ran.

Jason didn't tell about the kiss, and Ruthie watched him the rest of that day. She couldn't believe she'd kissed Jason. He'd always just been a good friend. How could he be more than that? He couldn't, she reasoned. That night, they decided to use their extra cash on a cheap motel. They would all have to use the same motel room, but they figured it had to be better than sleeping in the car another night.


	6. Chapter Six

**Title: Sweet Sixteen  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG (Sexual references)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Just what Ruthie has always wanted: A road trip with five of her best friends, on her sixteenth birthday. But Ruthie, her four best friends, and her boyfriend (who is still Peter) run into a few problems.**

_Writer's Note: This story takes place two years from now, when Ruthie is turning sixteen. She's dating Peter, so it's as if he never moved away._

In the motel room...

"I think I'd rather sleep in the car," Daniel said.

"Daniel, you're such a freak!" Kelsey said.

"Every single last one of you is mad at me," Daniel explained.

"You got that right," Peter said. Ruthie nodded.

"Well, take care of yourself," Ruthie said.

"Or don't. We don't care either way," Jason added.

"Bye Daniel," Ruthie said. She waved. He grabbed his pillow and went out to the car. In a few seconds, he came back in..

"Daniel? What?" Jacee asked. 

"Guys, the car is gone," Daniel announced.

"The car. My car? It's gone?!?" Jacee asked. She was stunned.

"Yep. It's gone. Check for yourself," Daniel replied.

"You didn't move it or something, did you?" Ruthie asked.

"He couldn't have! I have the keys!" Jacee replied, "And it was locked."

"Then how was I supposed to get in it?" Daniel asked.

"You were supposed to figure that out on your own!" Kelsey replied. They looked outside.

"Wow. It is gone," Peter said.

"No kidding," Jason replied.

"My mom is going to kill me," Ruthie said. 

"That's nothing to what my parents are going to do to me!" Jacee explained, "It was my car."

"This is all my fault. If it hadn't been for me, we wouldn't be on this stupid road trip!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"You're right," Daniel agreed.

"You're not supposed to agree with that, stupid," Peter said.

"But it is true," Daniel said. Ruthie looked at him in disgust.

"Peter? Can I use you phone?" Ruthie asked. Peter handed it to her. She dialed.

"Mom? Jacee's car was stolen. We're at the Motel 6 in Burnsbank, CA. We haven't gone too far," Ruthie said, "Thanks." She hung up.

"They're coming to get us. They'll be here in the morning. Mom says we must have been driving really slow to be in this kind of predicament," Ruthie explained.

"Are they mad?" Jason asked.

"She didn't act like it, but I can smell a lecture on the way home," Ruthie explained. They all sighed.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title: Sweet Sixteen  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG (Sexual references)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Just what Ruthie has always wanted: A road trip with five of her best friends, on her sixteenth birthday. But Ruthie, her four best friends, and her boyfriend (who is still Peter) run into a few problems.**

_Writer's Note: This story takes place two years from now, when Ruthie is turning sixteen. She's dating Peter, so it's as if he never moved away._

That night, Ruthie and Peter were sitting outside, talking.

"Peter, we need to talk," Ruthie said.

"Ok," Peter agreed, "What?"

"Today, when you were on the phone, I was talking to Jason and we sorta.. kissed," Ruthie explained.

"What? You kissed Jason?" Peter asked. 

"Yeah. It was weird. We were just there, and it just happened," Ruthie replied.

"Did you kiss him, or did he kiss you?" Peter asked. He was upset.

"Kind of both," Ruthie told him. Peter looked away to hide tears. 

"Is he a good kisser?" Peter asked.

"What?" Ruthie was shocked by the question. Peter looked at her in tears. 

"You heard me. Is he? How does he compare with me? Is he a good kisser?" Peter asked. Ruthie didn't want to answer. 

"Peter.. don't," Ruthie said softly, she reached out to hug him, but he just got up.

"Ruthie, we've been together since we were twelve. That a long time. I thought I loved you, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I loved you, but I can't handle this. You can't kiss my friends, not unless we're broken up, Ruthie.. this isn't good," Peter said.

"Can we please just forget this?" Ruthie asked.

"Goodbye," Peter replied. He walked inside. .

They didn't talk the whole way home, and Ruthie tried to talk to him several times that week, but he wouldn't. She finally met up with him in class..

"Peter, we need to talk," Ruthie said.

"We have nothing to talk about," Peter explained.

"Yes, we do. I wasn't thinking when I kissed Jason. It was good, it was really good, but I broke your heart. I shouldn't do that, I know that. Peter, I love you. It was one mistake. One mistake," Ruthie explained.

"One mistake can ruin someone's life," Peter said. Then he walked away.  
**  
The End **


End file.
